1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel, a display apparatus including the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a display apparatus including the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a driving part to apply a driving signal to the display panel. The display panel may have a COG (chip on glass) structure. When the driving chip is being mounted on the display panel, a resin of an anisotropic conductive film may not flow sufficiently, so that a falling of an electrical characteristic may be caused.